Sensei Gets Sued
by kokokringles
Summary: Sensei gets sued for not paying for his milk after eating Cole's spicy dinner. Zane is their attorney. He is going against Batman. Ed is the judge. Lloyd starts a food fight...during the trial. A perfectly A-OK trial in the odd judicial system of Ninjago! **Semi-sequel to Behind the Kitchen Doors but you don't have to read that one to understand this one. No flames, please!**


**This is a semi-sequel to **_**Behind the Kitchen Doors**_**. You don't have to read that one to understand, though ;D**

**I can't really remember when this takes place so we'll just say between 17 and 18 and a minor crossover with Batman, by the way.**

**Ninjago's law system is different from ours, of course.**

**§~§~§**

Zane had recently gotten a call from the café they ate at when Cole decided to make dinner and burned everyone's mouth resulting in Sensei drinking them all out of milk - and the café's milk and unfortunately, they charged for refills and didn't have enough money to pay for the milk. They got away with not paying for the milk for a week but finally, the café kicked Sensei out and demanded him pay for the milk. Long story short, Sensei called the Ninja asking them for five-thousand dollars, they didn't have it, and before they knew it, the café owner was suing them.

"So..." Cole looked at the funds they had in the bank on the computer. "How are we going to pay this lawsuit?" He asked.

"Don't we have to take this to court?" Jay asked, leaning back in his seat casually and taking a sip of his water.

"Well we should if we could afford an attorney!" Kai exclaimed hotly and shut the computer top. "But we can't! Thanks a lot, Cole! Thanks to your _brilliant _cooking, we're gonna go broke!"

Cole scowled, "This is not my fault! Besides, I have a way out of this!"

"How?" Lloyd asked sarcastically. "Let him go to jail?"

"...He is in jail," Jay pointed out 'helpfully'. "We could just retreat and not have to pay at all!" He added, grinning.

Kai slapped him upside the head. "Jay! This is serious! We need to find a way out of this - that is completely legal and appropriate," he added when he saw the expression on Jay's face. "Well first thing's first," he leaned his head back, trying to think of something. "How are we supposed to get a lawyer?"

Everyone thought for a minute until Lloyd came up with an idea and jumped up from his seat. "I got it!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Cole asked skeptically. "Is it something stupid?"

"No," Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Can't Zane be our lawyer?" He suggested brightly then saw the expressions of everyone else in the room but his idea wasn't immediately struck down which was good so he continued. "I mean, he can't be that much uneducated in law! Or he could just become a lawyer overnight!"

Nya looked at Lloyd then at Zane. "I don't know, Lloyd," she fudged. "I mean... is that even legal? If I remember correctly, Kai said something that's perfectly legal."

Jay grinned, getting into Lloyd's idea. "Well it _will_ be legal if we get Zane to take the bar exam!"

"And how do you suppose I'll pass?" Zane intervened, just as skeptic.

"We can steal the answers! Duh!" Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that illegal?" Cole asked. "And I don't think it works like that."

Lloyd crossed him arms. "Since when did you become a genius in law?"

"I think it's common sense," Zane replied.

"I have an idea!" Jay exclaimed. "Why don't Zane just _cheat_ at the bar exam?" He suggested, grinning. "I mean, we can like do sign language and tell him what to answer!"

Everyone just stared at Jay. "None of even know sign language," Nya said dully. "And how would that help? Why don't we just give Zane a crash course in law? He'll ace it!" She suggested brightly and ran out of the room.

"Hey - where are you going?" Cole asked.

"I'll be right back!" Nya called from a distance, her voice muffled a little.

Kai moaned. "Now you've got her into thinking this is a good idea..."

Awkward silence started until Nya broke it about fifteen minutes later and she tossed Zane a pile of books. "Here, Zane!" She exclaimed, panting a little. "You can read up on that and then you can take the exam!"

"...What makes you think taking it is free...?" Zane asked, cocking his head to the side.

"_Exactly_!" Kai threw his hands up in the air. "We wouldn't even be able to _pay_ to take it! So let's go with another plan."

Jay clicked his tongue and smirked, "Nope! I have a friend over there who owes me a favor. I'm pretty sure I can get him to let Zane take the bar exam. And cheat!" He added the last part as an afterthought making Cole facepalm.

Within ten minutes, everyone short of Cole was in for the idea. He didn't feel right about cheating but really? What other ideas did they have that made sense? None. Zero. Zilch. There were really no other options other than fleeing the city and he definitely did _not_ want to do that. What ninja would do that? Also, what ninja would cheat at the bar exam. Now that he was on that line of thought, what ninja would even have to take the bar exam?

Cole sighed. This was a lost cause. Besides, it was only _slightly_ illegal. And they had done _slightly_ illegal things before. Such as trespassing, vandalism (of course they cleaned up afterwards), not paying their bills, not paying for their milk, technically speaking, they kidnapped Lloyd, ran stop signs, and some other things. Meh, might as well. They already broke the law on several occasions. "I'm in," he told them reluctantly. "But you had better pass!" He added. If this plan failed, all of them would be in jail and they would most likely break out of jail doing more 'slightly' illegal things.

Zane studied the night away with the books and the Ninja and Nya took turns quizzing him on what he knew. Cole told him to at least _try_ at the bar exam even though he would pass even if he failed to epic proportions. When Zane took the exam, he passed, of course but didn't get a perfect score and wouldn't have passed at all if Jay didn't blackmail someone there (which was also illegal to Ninjago's law).

**§~§~§**

Nya was filing paperwork for their attorney while Kai, Jay, and Cole tried to think of what to say and told their ideas to Zane. Apparently Zane was going up against Batman who was a very well-known attorney and superhero. Lloyd walked in the room and looked at the papers Nya was filling out. "Is that for the trial?" He asked curiously.

"Uh-huh," Nya replied. "I thought Cole was going to do this but _noo_..." She sighed then shrugged. "Well the trial's in a few hours. You should start getting ready."

Lloyd nodded and added, "By the way, Zane wants you to be his co-council," he started walking out the door. "See ya, Nya!"

Nya just stared at him as he left. "_Seriously_?!" She shouted. She had just finished filling out the paperwork that Zane wasn't going to have a co-council.

**§~§~§**

That day at the trial, the courtroom was abuzz. Reporters were everywhere, reporting that the Ninjago famous ninjas' sensei was being sued and his lawyer was one of his students - and that attorney was going against the popular superhero and attorney, Batman.

"Sensei Wu vs. iCafe is now in session," the bailiff announced clearly. "With the honorable judge Ed Walker Poseidon - I mean presiding," he continued, stumbling over his words.

"Wait, Jay's _dad_ is the judge?!" Nya practically shouted. "This has gotta be conflict of interest..." she mumbled to herself.

Zane shrugged. "Well don't object," he warned. "This could be good for our case _because_ it's a conflict of interest. And it's not technically illegal because he isn't involved-involved if you know what I mean."

Ed got on his seat and banged his gavel. "Court is now in session," he laughed a little. "How do I start this kind of trial?" He asked nervously. "I've never done a suing case. Always criminal law," he looked at Jay who was sitting in the gallery. "What do you suggest I do, son?"

Jay slapped his forehead. "I-I don't know, Dad," he sighed. "Maybe you could ask if both sides are ready...?"

"But I don't know if you do that in these kind of cases..." Ed replied.

"...Then how are you qualified to judge this trial...?" Nya asked while Zane tried to discourage her questioning the judge's logic.

"I was a write-in candidate."

"Ooh. That makes sense," Zane heard Kai mutter sarcastically and Lloyd giggle a little. _Wait_, Zane thought. _Can__ judges be write-in candidates...?_

"Well I'll treat this like a normal case," Ed concluded and looked at Batman who looked rather irritated. "I'm assuming you're the prosecuting attorney. So is the prosecution ready?"

Batman sighed. "I'm not exactly the prosecuting attorney but yes. I am ready."

"Is the defense ready?"

"I'm not really the defense in a sense but I am also ready," Zane said, trying to sound confident.

"Will the prosecution call its first witness?" Ed looked at Batman.

"..."

The whole courtroom went silent. Did they even have to call witnesses in these trials? If anything, the person getting sued and the person who was suing would just debate. Oh, well. "Er..." Batman thought for a minute. "...Fine."

_What?_ Zane looked confused. _They __do__ have witnesses for these kinds of trials? Is this even a trial?! What kind of judical system does Ninjago have?_ Zane was very confused. This wasn't technically a trial. It was... he couldn't explain it. "I call Cole (whatever his last name is) to the stand," Batman said, pointing to the gallery.

Zane tried to think of what Batman was doing. Was he going to get Cole to admit that his cooking was absolutely horrible, get the judge to eat his food, him drink all the cafe's milk and then see that the iCafe's lawsuit is justified? If that was what he was going to do, then they were probably sunk and be in debt to iCafe for the next ten years. That or pass their debt onto their children like a true Ninjago resident? Did Sensei even _have_ children? Ugh...

Once Cole reached the stand, Batman told the judge to try some of his food that he showed to the court, "Your Honor," Batman gave the food to Ed. "Please try some of this food."

_Called it..._ Zane thought miserably. As Ed ate away, some of the food fell where Sensei was sitting. He squeaked like a little girl and threw the food away at Jay's face by accident. "Oh hoh!" Jay exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "Is _that_ how you want to play it?!" He wiped the food off of his face and threw it back except it hit the bailiff.

The bailiff looked really mad. "Zane, he looks really mad..." Nya bit her lip nervously.

"Who does?" Zane asked, looking in her direction.

"The bailiff," Nya clarified and pointed to him, wearing a scowl that was so scary, Nya thought she would have nightmares for two months.

The bailiff was indeed ticked off. He was growling like an angry bull in a ring then threw the food back at Jay. "EEP!" Jay ducked, avoiding the food but it hit Lloyd in the face.

_It's a court food war!_ Lloyd thought. _I've seen TV shows about this but I never thought I'd be in one! There's no way I'm passing __this__ up!_ He grinned and yelled. "_COURT FOOD WAR!"_

Less than two seconds later, the courtroom was in utter chaos. Ed had been horrified by Cole's food then heard Lloyd declare 'war'. Missing the part about food, he decided to use Cole's food as ammo. It was pretty dangerous. He was going to have a bad stomach ache for at least a decade. Batman was even pulled in.

Cole's food was being thrown back and forth. Kai dodged a burned potato to the face. "How much food did Batman bring to the court?!" He shouted over the noise.

"What?" Lloyd looked his way, getting a pie smashed in his face. "Ew! It's Boston cream pie!"

"What's wrong with that?" Zane asked, ducking under his desk then pitched a hard-boiled egg with rabbit's foot stuffed inside it at one of the jury members ("Why are they even here?" Zane wondered out loud).

Lloyd wiped the pie off of his face and sputtered. "It was made by Cole! Do you even have to ask?!"

Kai tackled someone, stealing their pumpkin pie to throw it at Ed. "_THIS IS FOR MY MOM_!" He shouted as he threw it.

"I never knew your mom!" Ed exclaimed, avoiding the pie and it hit his seat instead.

"It's for her anyway!" Kai shouted back. "She loved pumpkin pie!"

Jay growled at Kai. _How DARE he try to kill my father with horrendous pumpkin pie?!_ He thought then grabbed a boiled tomato in ketchup that rolled by his foot and threw it at the red-clad ninja. "_This is for you trying to attack my dad_!" Jay pitched the rotten tomato at Kai's face.

"_Jay_!" Kai ran over to him with tomato all over his back.

"At least it matches with your clothes! I could have thrown an eggplant that was cooked with seaweed at you - or even green! It's unflattering, you know?" Jay reasoned.

Lloyd looked Jay's way. "Hey! I am not unflattering!"

"Believe what you want, kid," a man patted Lloyd on the head the slammed another pie (onion pie, to be exact) in his face. "See ya!"

"Get Batman!" Nya shouted and threw an apple Cole covered with tomato juice at Batman. "HAH! I got you!" She shouted.

"You picked the wrong bat to mess with," Batman growled.

"You're the only bat man I know," Nya shrugged.

Batman ran after Nya. "ACK!" Nya exclaimed, slipping over bacon-wrapped seaweed. "An angry superhero's after me! _Someone help me_!"

By now, everyone and everything was covered with Cole's food and the courtroom smelled horrible. The desks were knocked over and papers were all over the floor. There was a lot of tomato juice and ketchup all over the floor making it look like someone was murdered there. Batman was no longer black - he was Rainbow Pony Man now. It made Lloyd think of Rainbow Dash but decided it wasn't the time to fanboy over _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_.

Everyone was throwing food at each other short of Sensei Wu because he had become deathly afraid of Cole's food and was whimpering in the corner. The Court Food War 2013 was ended when another judge finally entered the courtroom and just let the Ninja go without having to pay iCafe back and saying that he would try some of their shwarma.

**§~§~§**

"This was an interesting day," Nya said, trying to strike up conversation. "I never thought in a million years that I would have a court food war. And even if I did, I thought it would have been in a food court."

"Interesting is an understatement," Kai disagreed. "We had a _food fight_ in a court of law - even Judge Walker joined and looked like we were actually in a war," he added.

"Well it was _Jay's_ father so it's understandable," Zane commented as everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

Jay scowled at them. "Hey!" He protested. "I'm not that weird. Right, Nya?" He asked.

"..." Nya stayed silent. "But I love you all the same," she added quickly and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't believe you started a food fight in the courtroom," Sensei scolded. "That was very immature of you."

Once Sensei got those words out, all six of his students stopped walking and started blaming each other then arguing, all yelling at the same time. "_ENOUGH_!" Sensei yelled, trying to get their attention.

"Oh please," Kai rolled his eyes. "Like you were any better. At least all of us were man enough to join in on the fight. You just stayed in the corner sobbing like a little baby."

Lloyd snicked. Sensei dismissed Kai's insult and waved it away with his hand. "Oh, please," he rolled his eyes. "I was too mature for such idiosyncrasies."

"...But you weren't mature enough to refrain from bursting into tears like a little girl?" Zane asked bluntly without thinking.

Sensei glared at Zane then all the boys started yelling and arguing with each other again. Nya looked at Lloyd who just sat there, staring. "Should we go home, Lloyd?" She asked.

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, but I don't need dinner," he said. "I already had enough pie. For some reason that guy in there that was determined to throw pie in my face and knock me down."

Nya tried to think on who it was. "Oh, that was Batman," she concluded. "He wishes that he could wear green but he can't so he's jealous of you who makes the most unflattering color ever work."

"Thanks!" Lloyd grinned then processed what she said. "I think."

Nya laughed. "It was a compliment," she gestured with her head to the Bounty's anchor. "Come on, Lloyd. They're just letting off steam and we should probably just leave them to it."

"Okay," Lloyd agreed then scurried up the anchor with Nya close behind him.

**§~§~§**

**So uh... Happy Thanksgiving (if you do Thanksgiving, of course)!**

**This took me so long to write! Geez. I had this idea for a while and it took me a month to actually type it out. I guess that wasn't such a great idea. **

**I'm assuming you caught the somewhat subtle references I made and the not-so-subtle references such as Batman.**

**Ninjago has a really weird judical system, what can I say? It was combined with the Japanese judical system and the American's even though it's really difficult to tell because they were having a food fight in there. **

**Anyway, I saw Disney's **_**Frozen**_** last night! It was really good and I can't wait to get it on DVD. =^_^= But now people have already started the Jelsa (Jack FrostxElsa) shipping and are obsessed with Elsa's song _Let It Go_... **

**But after this story, I am completely out of ideas you're free to suggest as long as the story's K or K+ rated. I try to keep my stories as kid-friendly as possible because the show is. **

**This was supposed to be finished in celebration of **_**LEGO Ninjago: Rebooted**_** but I just couldn't finish it in time. So sorry 'bout that D8**


End file.
